Mermaid Snow That Sleeps With Cinder
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: ....don't ask. It's a yearly school play at SDH and Kyo and the gang were forced to join. Will this be chaotic! Read on.


A/N: I was bored and yes, I was bored and I haven't written this bitten-by-plot-bunny plot during a shower a few weeks ago. I thought about it again and how funny it is so I decided to write. It's a general story with horrendous humor. I know the title sucks but just read and you'll know. There's no clear pairing but it hints. It's something to do with school festivals.

Disclaimer: Nope, SDK is not mine, just the weird plot. There's well, some reference to some fairy tales…yah.

-

Act One

-

It's a normal day at Samurai Deeper High where disaster strikes almost every day. Students failing, fighting, bullying and all that…well, this weird school has another thing that contributed to a bigger disaster: A School Festival run by the Student Committee. The president of the committee, Shinrei, announced that the classes chosen for the annual school play were none other than his own class and sadly -by the order of the principal Muramasa- the class that was lead by the so-called-leader-although-he-never-really-volunteered-nor-appointed-himself-as-the-leader Kyo's class. The troublemaker class. The worst class. The class that he vowed to never work with.

…but now, he has to.

…

"Okay! As you all know, this year, we are in charge of the school play. I, as the Student Committee President and also as the student of our dear SDH AND also the one who is in charge of the School Festival, hope that everyone will work together to make this year's play successful!" Shinrei shouted out to those who were present at the student meeting.

Saisei stared intently at Shinrei, her chin propped up by the palms of her hands. Saishi was busily powdering her face, not caring at all. Chinmei was buy balancing a chair with his finger ad Taihaku was changing the diaper of one of his 'children'. Yuya was listening with only one ear as she was unwillingly listening to Mahiro's constant whining of how Benitora was always staring at her in class and the said man was asleep through the whole meeting. Akira listened, writing whatever details that might be important. Hotaru just stared at the Shinrei's pet Goldfish called Yuki –a reference to his idol teacher, Fubuki and maybe also his secret crush on Akira's love on making shaved ice for the whole class- and was constantly trying to mimic it. Bon was drinking sake with Akari who was now drunk. Kyo was 'trying really hard' to not doze off since he missed his afternoon nap and Kyoshiro was no where to be found.

Shinrei's vein popped out impatiently as he scratched his head. His lips were quivering out of anger and his hands were constantly trying to stop twitching. He finally sighed and shocked everyone by falling on his knees and started sobbing.

"Ooohoohoo…oh why are you all not co-operating?! Thi-this will surely place our reputation at a very, very high state i-if we manage to wow people…what's a maiden- man like me to do???" he faked as the words were spoken in between laughing sobs.

"…Shinrei!!! Don't cry!!! We promise to make it a very successful play!" Saisei said as she desperately tried to stop Shinrei's horrible acting.

Saishi sighed and pouted. "Shinrei, you're embarrassing us!"

Chinmei only fanned himself, giving off the peace sign.

Taihaku just shrugged, fixing the diaper in place. "There, you're done little one."

Yuya politely pushed Mahiro's face away as she thought of ways of blackmailing the white-silver haired proud Mibu, with her dollar-eyes twinkling brightly.

Mahiro sulked as she turned to the now awake Benitora who was yawning. "…now you're awake…" she mumbled.

Akira was a bit surprised at the outburst but he just shrugged, muttering "It's only normal that he's like this, he IS Shinrei after all…"

Hotaru was happy that he now managed to mimic the fish; he crawled to Shinrei trying to showoff his newly made skill. "Hey, Shinrei, look at my mouth…" he mimicked the goldfish, his mouth opening and closing, causing Shinrei to slap his hand on his mouth, getting slobber all over it.

Bon and Akari sang a song, not caring at the situation at all.

Kyo took out his cell phone –forgetting the whole sleeping thing- and videoed the whole action, his mind thinking of blackmail too. He chuckled evilly as he caught the act of Hotaru trying to plant a brotherly kiss on Shinrei's cheek.

"HEYYYYYYYYY!!!! Were you guys even listen- Keikoku! Stop doing that!" he finally managed to push away his brother from trying to plant slobber on his perfectly feminine face. Hotaru hit the wall, his head on the floor and his legs were next to it.

"Ow…"

"Alright!" he started as everyone settled down again. "…let's just start with revealing what the play would be about…okay?"

Everyone nodded lazily.

Shinrei narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he took out a piece of paper from a folder. He nodded and read out the title, "Okay, the play is called: 'Mermaid Snow That Sleeps With Cinder'."

Everyone's jaws dropped and some eyes popped.

"…what the hell is with that title?!" Akira burst out, getting on his feet, slamming the table with his notes.

Shinrei coughed and shook his head, "I did not write this story."

Kyo got up and approached Shinrei. Swiftly, he grabbed a hold of Shinrei's school uniform and brought his face close to his. "…who wrote it?"

"…let me remind you, I still have not mentioned the summary."

"Then read it."

Shinrei rolled his eyes as e lifted the paper in line with his eyes. "…the story is about a mermaid, who became a girl-"

"Isn't that called the Little Mermaid?" Yuya butted in.

Shinrei glared at her, himself earning a glare from Kyo, "Let me finish, Shiina. The mermaid-turned-girl will then go to this ball and falls in love with a prince, wearing shoes made of glass-"

"Isn't that Cinderella?" Mahiro interrupted.

Shinrei growled as he coughed, splattering saliva all over Kyo's face, "Let me finish, Spiderwoman. The mermaid girl will then be given an apple by her two jealous stepsisters and then faints-"

"Isn't that Snow White's plot?" Akira interjected.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" he spat.

"Alright, alright…"

"Well, where was I? Oh yes, then, before she fainted, she was then pricked by a spindle…on the butt…wait, isn't that Sleeping Beauty's plot? Even though a bit demented…" Shinrei trailed off, frowning.

"OKAY! Whose sick idea was this story?!" Kyo finally shouted at Shinrei, demanding answers.

"…it would be me…?" came a voice.

Everyone turned to the voice.

They all then glared at the owner of the voice.

"Kyoshiro…you fucking bastard with a sick mind…" Kyo hissed as he threw Shinrei's sad form to the side and stomped towards Kyoshiro who was whimpering.

"Kyo! Don't!" Yuya began as she ran to stop any blood from being spilt.

"Dogface, back off and sit."

"Kyo! You!"

"Or do you prefer to sit like the dog you are?"

Yuya backed off, blushing.

"Wait, let's just carry on with this meeting, we'll just draw out and decide who's who first and then you can pummel Kyoshiro to bits…" Taihaku interrupted, holding the child in his arms.

"Thanks Taihaku-san-wait, you're allowing him to pummel me?!!!"

Shinrei took out two boxes, one for the girls and one for the boys. He passed it around. Everyone was taking a piece of folded paper from it. "Don't open it yet, it is so that it'll be fair."

The girls' box was already empty. The last man to get the paper was Kyo who only lazily took it. Shinrei nodded, "Now, check it out. Girls first."

Yuya – Prince

Mahiro – Prince's male friend

Saisei – King

Saishi – Butler

"Now, boys."

Taihaku – Mermaid's father

Chinmei – Queen

Akira – Fairy Godmother

Hotaru – Mermaid's second stepsister

Shinrei – Mermaid's first stepsister

Benitora – Mermaid's female friend

Bon – Mermaid's mother

Akari – Evil Witch

Kyoshiro – Tree and everything inanimate that talks.

Kyo –

"…Oy, Onime, what's yours?" Shinrei questioned as he paused from writing the names on the blackboard.

Kyo only shrugged, only caring to unfold the paper. He looked down and stared intently. His innards burned with anger. His sharp red eyed glare turned to Kyoshiro who was hiding behind a chair.

On his paper was the word 'mermaid'.

"You sick bastard!!!!" he then proceeded to chase Kyoshiro around the school compound when Kyoshiro squealed and left the Committee Room.

Shinrei creased his brows. "…this will be difficult indeed."

-

A/N: Okay, it's a new birthday special story. I have another one too. It's because of writer's block that I wrote this. You can see the dumb plot but yeah, it's like that. Review as a birthday present, that's the least you can do for this and my other stories. Just give me your ideas for this.


End file.
